Spiderleg
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Spiderkit Spiderpaw Spiderleg |familyl = Dustpelt Ferncloud Daisy (formerly) Rosepetal Toadstep Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap Larchkit, Hollykit, Icecloud |familyt = Father: Mother: Mate: Daughter: Son: Brothers: Sisters: |mentor = Mousefur |apps = Mousewhisker, Dawnpelt (Temporarily)Revealed in Long Shadows, pg 90 Category:Mentors |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, Hollyleaf's Story, The Last Hope |deadbooks = None }} Spiderleg is a skinny, lithe, long-legged, slender, long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly, amber eyes, a long tail, glossy fur, and a muzzle flecked with gray. History In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Spiderkit and his brother, Shrewkit, are playing with a scrap of moss, acting as if they are chasing off Scourge from their territory. :Spiderkit and Shrewkit are said to be the first litter of Dustpelt and Ferncloud. Dustpelt tells Spiderkit and Shrewkit to settle down during a ceremony, however, a heartbeat later, the kits are playing with a sodden ball of moss, and when it is thrown and hits Speckletail, she sends the kits creeping back to Ferncloud. It is said that he and his brother like to play and make a lot of noise, disturbing Firestar's thoughts and dreams. This is shown during the ceremony when they keep playing with a puddle of water, the one that Firestar saw Cloudstar in, much to their parents' annoyance. :Ferncloud and Brightheart sun themselves at the entrance to the nursery and watch Spiderkit and Shrewkit play-fight. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :He and his brother, Shrewkit, are made apprentices. Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw's mentors are the senior warriors Mousefur and Thornclaw. Meanwhile, his parents have another litter of kits: Birchkit, Larchkit, and Hollykit. :Spiderpaw returns from a hunting patrol with his mentor, Mousefur, and Rainwhisker, all carrying prey in their jaws. One morning, Mousefur wakes up Spiderpaw to join a hunting patrol with her, Brightheart, and Cloudtail. :Later, he is sprawled in the shade of the ferns of the apprentices' den with Whitepaw. ''Moonrise :He continues to train as an apprentice. When Dappletail gets ill, he runs to get Leafpaw, telling her that Dappletail complains of her belly hurting. :Later, his younger sister, Larchkit, dies. Dawn :Spiderpaw and Whitepaw pester Brambleclaw to tell them about the journey. They say that Brambleclaw has to tell them what it was like, so they would be prepared. :Spiderpaw's brother, Shrewpaw, gets hit and killed by a monster while chasing a pheasant. :His younger sister, Hollykit, also dies from starvation, leaving his younger brother, Birchkit, the last surviving kit of that litter. Starlight :Spiderpaw says good-bye to a couple RiverClan apprentices, and Squirrelflight gives him a friendly cuff over his ear. Dustpelt checks to make sure that everyone in ThunderClan is together, and he is found to be with Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. :When they reach the new camp, Spiderpaw nearly falls off the edge of the cliff, which could have resulted in a broken neck or death. Squirrelflight tells him to watch where he is going and that he almost did the same thing that she did. :Once ThunderClan settles in their new camp, Dustpelt is seen giving orders to Spiderpaw and Whitepaw about clearing unwanted thorns from the camp to build a barrier. When Dustpelt says that he doesn't want even a mouse to get through the barrier, Spiderpaw teases him. :Firestar tells Brambleclaw that he talked with Mousefur, and she said that Spiderpaw scared off a young fox that was sniffing around the entrance to the camp. He also says that Spiderpaw is ready to be a warrior, and this will be his last hunt before his ceremony. :When Dustpelt says that there should be a rule that no kits and apprentices should go near the edge of the cliff, he flicks his ears toward Spiderpaw and Whitepaw. Whitepaw nods, but Spiderpaw's tail curls, reminding himself that after sunhigh, the new rule won't apply to him. :Ferncloud and Dustpelt are delighted when he receives his warrior name, Spiderleg. :During their first Gathering in their new territory, Firestar says that ThunderClan has settled in, and he announces Spiderleg as a new warrior. :When Spiderleg tries to catch a fish, he fails, and Brambleclaw tells him that he isn't fishing right. When they spot Mistyfoot, Spiderleg asks her what she is doing on their territory. He exchanges a glance with Rainwhisker when they weren't sure whether to leave Mistyfoot and Brambleclaw alone, but they both leave anyway. :Later on, when Brambleclaw asks Squirrelflight if she wants to go hunting with him, she says that she told Ashfur and Spiderleg that she was going to hunt with them. Twilight :When Sandstorm says there could be another battle between the Clans, Spiderleg says that there couldn't be another battle since Mudclaw is dead. :Brambleclaw states that he could spare two to three warriors every morning to help with battle training, and he says he'll start with Ashfur and Spiderleg. :When Squirrelflight fights with Brambleclaw, Spiderleg whispers in her ear that he is a bossy furball. :When the ThunderClan cats are heading to a Gathering, Spiderleg is seen with Ashfur, padding behind Firestar, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, and Dustpelt. :Spiderleg goes on a hunting patrol with Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, and Brackenfur. :Spiderleg is mentioned by Brightheart, saying that Whitepaw is the only apprentice since Spiderleg became a warrior. :When Brackenfur asks Cloudtail and Squirrelflight where Spiderleg is, he pushes out of the warriors den and asks what they are waiting for. Cloudtail flicks his tail over Spiderleg's ear and tells him that they are looking for him to go on the patrol with them. While running through the forest, Spiderleg flashes past the other three cats. Cloudtail tells him to slow down since they didn't want him to scare all of the prey in the woods, and Spiderleg apologizes. When the patrol smells intruders, Spiderleg asks if it is rogues, and begins to creep down the bank, until Cloudtail tells him to stay where he is. :Spiderleg is one of the cats, along with Cloudtail and Squirrelflight, that find Daisy, and he offers to chase her out. Sunset :After the badger attack, Spiderleg and Whitepaw find Sootfur dead. Brambleclaw tells the two cats to move his body into the clearing. The ThunderClan cats try to repair the camp, and Spiderleg is seen sleeping with Ashfur that night. :He and Ashfur go over to Leafpool and he tells her that it's good to have her back, and she tells him that it's good to be back. :Brambleclaw calls Spiderleg to go on the dawn patrol with him and Dustpelt. He tells Spiderleg to go on ahead and check to make sure that the ShadowClan markers are no farther than the dead tree, and to wait for them there. :Spiderleg is the first cat to find the fox traps. He nearly sticks his nose in the trap, but is stopped by Dustpelt. He asks if his mentor ever taught him not to stick his nose into something without knowing what he was dealing with. Spiderleg responds strongly by saying that Mousefur taught him everything, and Dustpelt told him to remember it then. Brambleclaw praises Spiderleg for spotting the traps. Spiderleg asks the rest of the patrol if they are going to gossip all day, or go on a patrol like they were supposed to do in the first place. He is seen padding right on Brambleclaw's paws, along with Dustpelt and Squirrelflight. :Spiderleg calls Brambleclaw a bossy furball when Firestar announces Brambleclaw as deputy. He is then embarrassed when he realizes he said it out loud. :Spiderleg nearly agrees with Ashfur's accusation of Leafpool, making up her dream about Brambleclaw becoming deputy because he is Squirrelflight's mate. However, he thinks better of it when the rest of ThunderClan doesn't agree. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He receives his first apprentice, Mousepaw. His younger brother, Birchpaw, is now a warrior and has the name Birchfall. His parents have a new litter of kits, Icekit and Foxkit. :He is the one to discover the dead fox on ThunderClan's territory. When Brambleclaw asks if the fox is a male or a female, Spiderleg says it was a female. Spiderleg tells Brambleclaw that Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit had made a patrol of their own to and found the cubs. Spiderleg is one of the cats on a patrol that made sure no fox cubs are still around. :Late one night, Lionkit sees Spiderleg and Dustpelt padding side by side into the center of the camp. Spiderleg tells Dustpelt that the moonhigh patrol was nearly there. When the patrol gets back, Spiderleg asks them if they patrolled the new border at the edge of the clearing. When Brackenfur said that ShadowClan wouldn't dare cross the ThunderClan border, Spiderleg says that they dared before Firestar even handed the territory to them. He agrees with Dustpelt when he says that Firestar should never had given up land so easily to ShadowClan. Spiderleg argues with Stormfur, asking that if it was wise of Firestar to stand in front of the Clans and tell them that ThunderClan can no longer protect their boundaries, and that ShadowClan has no right to set one paw on ThunderClan territory. When Stormfur says it's ShadowClan's territory, Spiderleg says of course Stormfur wouldn't care because he isn't a ThunderClan cat. :While returning from patrol at night with Dustpelt, Stormfur, and Brackenfur, he doubts Stormfur's loyalty towards ThunderClan, along with his father. Dark River :Spiderleg continues to train Mousepaw. When Mousepaw tries to hunt a squirrel, Spiderleg tells him it was a nice try, and Mousepaw says that he'll catch one next time. Spiderleg is seen when Daisy slips in between him and Birchfall to talk to Firestar. He tells Firestar that naming ceremonies are part of the warrior code, and that if they ignored them, they would not get the same respect from the other Clans. :Spiderleg is seen sitting next to Brackenfur and Cloudtail when they tell Hollypaw, Cinderpaw and Mousepaw that they are going to assess their training. Mousepaw tells Hollypaw and Cinderpaw that he is going to show Spiderleg he can really catch a squirrel. When Brackenfur and Spiderleg see Mousepaw climbing up the Sky Oak, Brackenfur tells him to come down, but Spiderleg tells him to leave him alone, and that if he wants to go up it, he should be able to. Brackenfur tells Spiderleg that he wouldn't let Hollypaw climb up it, and Spiderleg tells him that Mousepaw has been training longer than Hollypaw. After a few minutes, Spiderleg even starts to get a little wary of Mousepaw going up higher and higher, and he tells him not to go too high. Since Mousepaw didn't catch the squirrel, Spiderleg tells him he might as well come down, but Mousepaw says he can't because he's too scared. Cloudtail offers to go up to get him, and Spiderleg agrees, saying that he can't come down by himself, but Cinderpaw goes up instead. When Hollypaw goes to get Leafpool, by mistake Ashfur is there instead of him. :During the battle with WindClan, Spiderleg is knocked to the ground by Tornear. Ashfoot rears up from behind and sinks her claws into his shoulder. Thornclaw shoves Ashfoot off him, and he attacks back at Tornear. When WindClan is defeated, Dustpelt chooses him, along with Thornclaw, to remark the border. :When three WindClan kits go missing, and WindClan suspects RiverClan took them, they decide to attack them. As ThunderClan prepares, in case WindClan wants to attack ThunderClan as well, Spiderleg tells Lionpaw to get something to eat and that he must be ready for battle at any moment. When Lionpaw says that WindClan was fighting RiverClan, Spiderleg tells him that anything could happen in the battle and WindClan could accuse ThunderClan. Outcast :Spiderleg has kits with Daisy: Rosekit and Toadkit; how he and Daisy became mates is unknown. His apprentice, Mousepaw, becomes a warrior known as Mousewhisker along with his siblings Hazeltail and Berrynose. Spiderleg seems awkward around his kits, as if he can't get used to the idea of being a father. His younger siblings become apprentices, Icepaw and Foxpaw. Icepaw is given Whitewing as her mentor, and Foxpaw is given Squirrelflight. Eclipse :Spiderleg is sprawled out in the clearing with Thornclaw. He tells Rosekit and Toadkit to stop fighting when all they said was that they were playing. He tells them to play something quieter, and says to Graystripe that he doesn't envy him, as two kits are hard enough. When Toadkit starts playing with Spiderleg's tail, he tells him not to play with it. :When Brambleclaw wonders where the dawn patrol was, Spiderleg asked who is on it. Graystripe says perhaps they went hunting, and Brambleclaw said that they were supposed to report straight back. Spiderleg guesses that maybe it is quiet in the forest. :A stranger enters the camp, and he tells Firestar that he was looking forward to seeing ThunderClan, and Spiderleg asks how he knew them. When the stranger tells Firestar that it is time, Spiderleg wonders what he means. :He defends Daisy from Sol, saying that she is a part of ThunderClan now, only to act embarrassed about it later. :Spiderleg is seen dragging more branches from behind the medicine cat's den. He joins Brightheart in the clearing, along with Berrynose and Honeyfern. :Firestar calls Spiderleg's name to go on a patrol with him to fight with WindClan. Daisy calls after him to be careful, but he doesn't seem to hear her. :When the patrol finds a cave where Lionpaw met with Heatherpaw, Spiderleg sticks his head into it and says that there is a tunnel in it that reeks of WindClan, but leads to their territory. :After fighting, Spiderleg gets a bad belly wound, and he is lying with his flank heaving and blood streaming out of the wound and onto the forest floor. Ashfur pushes him to his paws, while Berrynose steadies his other side. Ashfur tells Spiderleg that he is going to take him back to Leafpool. Spiderleg pants and groans with each step, and Lionpaw halts to allow the three warriors through the entrance. Long Shadows :Spiderleg is at the fresh-kill pile curiously looking at Lionblaze along with Squirrelflight. :When Thornclaw has a coughing bout, Spiderleg tells Brightheart to get a move on to fetch herbs from Leafpool, and says that maybe then they could all get some sleep; Brightheart scolds them and says that they better have good luck the next time they ask to be cured. When Hollyleaf tells Thornclaw not to apologize to Spiderleg and Berrynose, they ignore her and curl up to sleep. :When Firestar calls a Clan Meeting, Dustpelt tells him that he hopes Firestar doesn't allow more outsiders into their Clan, and Spiderleg agrees, saying that bringing them in is what caused the battle with RiverClan and WindClan in the first place. This makes Cloudtail say that if ShadowClan starts invading their territory, then it isn't ShadowClan's problem anymore. :Spiderleg gets sick with what is possibly greencough. He wakes Lionblaze with his coughing. Lionblaze tells him to go to Leafpool, and he is reluctant at first, saying he is fine, but Brambleclaw finally tells him to go anyway. :While Lionblaze is taking Spiderleg to the medicine den, Daisy comes over from the nursery, concerned about her mate, fretting that he is ill. Spiderleg complains about how he wishes every cat would stop fussing, but breaks off in a coughing fit. Daisy becomes even more concerned. Lionblaze comforts her, and heads off again with Spiderleg. : Daisy comes in with a vole in the medicine den, saying that Spiderleg should get a good meal in before he goes to the abandoned Twoleg nest, but Spiderleg says he isn't hungry. Daisy replies by saying she picked it out for him and she wants to talk with Spiderleg. Daisy says he should start spending more time with his kits instead of only focusing on warrior duties, and that their kits worry about him, although it is amazing that they remember that Spiderleg is their father, as he never visits them. :After their talk, Daisy is frustrated and leaves to be with her kits. Leafpool is angry at Spiderleg saying that his kits are a blessing, possibly because she is a medicine cat and unable to have them herself. She agrees with Daisy saying he should see them more often. Then Spiderleg reveals that he feels uncomfortable and clumsy around his kits and that he never wanted to have kits with Daisy; it just happened. He then admits that he and Daisy are no longer mates, and he had never meant to have kits with her in the first place. Sunrise :When Sorreltail says that they can't be sure a WindClan cat did kill Ashfur, Spiderleg cuts in saying that they found his body on WindClan border, and that's proof enough. He says that WindClan will get trouble, when Thornclaw says the best time of attacking is at night. Spiderleg tells Brambleclaw that they are going to raid WindClan, but Brambleclaw cuts him off saying that there will be no raid against WindClan. When Firestar says he'll lead a patrol to see if Onestar knows who killed Ashfur, Spiderleg says of course he knows who killed Ashfur. Firestar tells them that there is not enough proof that a WindClan cat killed him, but Spiderleg comments that there's enough proof for him. :At one point, Spiderleg is seen playing with his kits, Rosekit and Toadkit for the first time. They are urged on to play by their mother, Daisy. While they are playing, Daisy remarks that she thought Spiderleg could be a better badger than that. Spiderleg breaks off into a cough and replies that badgers don't get greencough. He and Daisy seem to be getting along, but it is unlikely that they will be mates again. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Spiderleg, along with Berrynose, are stuck in the mud in the lake. They both are up to their haunches in mud, and they thrash around, trying to get themselves out. When they get out, Spiderleg thanks Thornclaw and tells him he'll be careful of where he puts his paws. Then he and Berrynose pad off back to camp, mud dripping from their fur. :When ThunderClan captures Rainstorm, Firestar wonders what to do with him, and Spiderleg says that he agrees with Thornclaw with the idea to hold him for ransom so that Leopardstar would have to give ThunderClan some fish for him. :While talking about the drought, Spiderleg says that StarClan should do something about it, and that they probably expect them to go without water. :When Dovepaw asks if the reason that the lake has no water is because of brown animals blocking it, Spiderleg asks her what she means about brown animals. Then when Dovepaw says that there are brown animals blocking the river, Spiderleg teases her by saying hedgehogs fly. He tells Lionblaze that he shouldn't let Dovepaw make this stuff up, especially since they are all suffering. Also he says that what Dovepaw says sounds like tales for kits. Graystripe tells Spiderleg not to be too hard on her, after all apprentices play games. :Spiderleg goes off with Hazeltail and Mousewhisker to find a shady place to sleep. :His kits, Rosekit and Toadkit, are now warriors known as Rosepetal and Toadstep, as well as his younger siblings who are now Icecloud and Foxleap. Fading Echoes :Firestar says that Rosepetal is as skinny as her father, and Jayfeather remembers that Rosepetal has Spiderleg's lithe body. :Spiderleg and Rosepetal are seen fighting with Oakfur and Whitewater. Night Whispers :He is called to go on a patrol with Dustpelt, Sorreltail, and Cloudtail. :Spiderleg is seen talking to Squirrelflight and Lionblaze, their heads bent towards each other. When Lionblaze asks him how big the paw prints are, Spiderleg says that they were big enough, and a vixen by the smell of them. :When Dovepaw tells Lionblaze that she is hunting, Spiderleg asks her what she caught, and she tells him nothing yet. :Spiderleg accompanies Mothwing to the ThunderClan camp, along with Thornclaw. Mothwing thanks them both for their company, but she says that she can manage finding the camp on her own. Spiderleg tells her that they were just trying to help. :Brambleclaw asks Spiderleg and Berrynose if they know where Jayfeather's herb patch is, and he says he does. Sign of the Moon : He is chosen to assist Lionblaze in assessing Dovepaw. He notices her lack of focus, and does not understand why she is not doing well on her assessment. He observes her when she rescues Icecloud, and later, when they report to Firestar, he says that even though she did poorly on her hunting assessment, because of the way she handled the situation earlier, she deserves her warrior name because of her courage and determination to save Icecloud. The Forgotten Warrior :When Hollyleaf plans the underground attack on WindClan, he asks if Hollyleaf is being welcomed back as a warrior so soon. :Later, Spiderleg is discussing about Sol's disappearence commenting that Sol ought to know what would happen if he came back. The Last Hope :When ThunderClan is aware of the upcoming battle, Firestar appoints Spiderleg to teach the elders, Mousefur and Purdy, fighting moves because they knew him the longest and would listen to him. It is noted that he is starting to get white flecks on his muzzle and would be joining the elders soon. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Spiderleg is seen as an apprentice, Spiderpaw, in the section "Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes". He is part of the patrol that hunts the foxes. He is seen following Graystripe along with Mousefur and Brightheart. When they run into the foxes, Spiderpaw lets out a tiny whimper and Graystripe rests his tail on his flank to give him courage. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *In ''The Last Hope, it is noted that Spiderleg has known Mousefur and Purdy longer than any cat in ThunderClan. However, at the time, there are many cats still living in ThunderClan that have known Mousefur much longer, such as Firestar, and Bramblestar and Squirrelflight have known Purdy longer than any cat in the Clan. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Daisy: (formerly) Daughter: :Rosepetal: Son: :Toadstep: Father: :Dustpelt: Mother: :Ferncloud: Brothers: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: Sisters: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: Grandmother: :Brindleface: Uncles: :Ashfur: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Great-Grandmother: :Robinwing: Great-Grandfather: :Fuzzypelt: Great-Aunt: :Frostfur: Half-Aunt: :Sandstorm: Nieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Cousins: :Cinderpelt: :Brackenfur: :Brightheart: :Thornclaw: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Whitewing: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Cinderheart: :Jayfeather: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cherrypaw: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters